Shall we xxx ?
by Blue-Alaska
Summary: Au cours de sa longue et tumultueuse vie, Dante avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il pouvait être attiré de temps à autres par la gente masculine. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Aucun homme ne l'avait ainsi tenté et ce n'était pas un adolescent qui allait remettre ça en cause.


Disclaimer : L'univers de Devil May Cry et ses personnages sont la propriété de Capcom. (Dommage. J'aurai bien gardé Vergil pour moi.)

* * *

Étendu sur son lit, tentant vainement de capter la chaleur des draps, l'homme gardait les yeux résolument clos. Dehors, la nuit estivale avait jeté un voile de ténèbres et de chaleur étouffante sur la cité. Plus d'une semaine déjà que la canicule s'était emparé du pays et malgré sa résistance démultipliée par son ascendance démoniaque, Dante n'en restait pas moins à demi-mortel. Un demi-mortel privé de sommeil et mourant de chaud. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pensant-espérant- qu'une douche fraîche calmerait autant que possible son envie de déménager en Sibérie le temps d'un été et lui permettrait de se repaître d'un repos bien mérité après les récents événements. Entre Fortuna et les missions qui ont succéder, le chasseur de démons se serait volontiers écroulé de fatigue si ça n'avait été pour cette chaleur. Après une douche des plus revigorantes, il réussit enfin à s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil.

Son sommeil de beauté prit fin aux environs d'une heure de l'après-midi, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit au rez-de-chaussée, précisément dans sa boutique. Maudissant l'univers et ses compagnes de combat, il enfila rapidement un bas avant de se traîner jusqu'à la source du raffut.

« **Te voilà enfin ! J'expliquais justement à ce gosse que cet endroit n'est pas un refuge pour demi-démons.** »

Assise sur son bureau, Trish, toujours affublée de sa tenue en cuir noir des plus seyantes, pointait Evony sur le front perlé de sueur de Nero. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi souffrir de cette chaleur incessante à en juger par ses joues rougies et son t-shirt humide.

« **Je ne suis pas venu pour vous. Je suis là pour le vieux. Alors foutez-moi la paix.** »

Haussant un sourcil, la blonde retira le cran de sécurité de l'arme à feu.

« **Répète ça pour voir ?** »

Intervenir et risquer de se prendre la balle à la place du gamin ou laisser le gamin se prendre la balle ? Dans les deux cas, il aurait à nettoyer le sang. Poussant un soupir résigné, Dante saisît le canon d'Evony et l'abaissa.

« **Je m'en occupe. Tu peux y aller.**

– **Tu te laisses trop attendrir, Dante. Es-tu vraiment certain d'être le frère de Vergil ?** »

Avec grâce et élégance, la démone descendit du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans lancer un regard haineux au jeune chausseur de démons qui le lui rendit bien. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Dante porta toute son attention sur l'adolescent.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène gamin ?**

– **J'ai besoin…d'un lieu où vivre.**

– **La petite Kyrie t'a déjà foutu à la porte ?**

– **C'n'est pas vraiment elle. Ce sont les autres. On m'accuse de trahison envers l'Ordre.** »

L'aîné ne pût réprimer un petit rire. Il se doutait que ce jour arriverait. « **J'accepte que tu restes**. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la canette de bière fraîche et toute droite sortie du mini-frigo posté près de son bureau. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son fauteuil. Il reprit ensuite : «** Mais à certaines conditions. Tu travailleras avec et pour moi. Si tu veux de, l'argent de poche, tu n'auras qu'à trouver du boulot. Tu loges chez moi alors pas trop de bordel je te prierai. En dehors de ça, je te souhaite la bienvenue au Devil May Cry.** »

Le petit rire de Nero provoqua le sourire de Dante qui lui proposa une canette. Finalement, tout cela s'était fait plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurai cru, pensa alors le jeune homme.

Les jours passaient et la chaleur ne faisait qu'empirer. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait le fils de Sparda. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de l'été, lui préférant l'hiver doux et calme dont le manteau poudreux rappelait la chevelure immaculée de l'adolescent s'entrainant dans l'arrière-cour du bâtiment. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Dante laissait son regard s'aventurer sur le corps finement ciselé de son nouveau partenaire. Les yeux clos et les cheveux retenus en arrière par un bandeau, ce dernier s'exerçait à l'art de l'épée, fendant l'air brûlant de sa lame. Il fit un pas en avant, tenant toujours Red Queen à bout de bras comme pour embrocher un ennemi invisible. Il fit alors un tour sur lui-même, surprenant son aîné par la grâce du mouvement, et faucha un second ennemi imaginaire. L'enchaînement de mouvements fluides, gracieux et précis attira l'admiration de Dante. Admirant les muscles puissants roulant sous cette peau pâle et délicate, la course effrénée des gouttes de sueur prenant fin juste sous le nombril du jeune homme, au niveau de son boxer bleu apparent, le chasseur de démons en eût presque oublier la raison de sa présence à l'encadrement de la porte. Il se racla brusquement la gorge, attirant l'attention de l'adolescent. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et encra son regard dans celui de Dante.

« **Le déjeuner est prêt.** » s'empressa débiter l'aîné, baissant les yeux et passant une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne. Il fit rapidement volte-face avant de reprendre :

« **Tu risques une insolation à rester sous le soleil à une heure pareille.** »

La canicule prit fin deux semaines plus tard, pour le plus grand bonheur de Dante, qui retrouva un sommeil tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible si on omettait les visions des plus déplacées qui hantaient son esprit. Les dites-visions s'inspiraient du spectacle que Nero avait offert lors de son entrainement et devenaient de plus en plus explicites. Au cours de sa longue et tumultueuse vie, Dante avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il pouvait être attiré de temps à autres par la gente masculine. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Aucun homme ne l'avait ainsi tenté et ce n'était pas un adolescent qui allait remettre ça en cause. Profitant d'avoir envoyé le dit adolescent aux courses, l'homme feuilletait un magazine érotique. Voilà une chose qui ne changeait pas, son adoration pour le corps des femmes. Voluptueuses, tentatrices, elles étaient son point faible. Rêvassant devant ces figures divines à ses yeux, il ne vit pas le temps passé et bientôt Nero arriva, les bras chargés de sacs. Le jeune homme portait encore une fois son bandeau et avait troqué son manteau pour un débardeur également bleu marine. Il passa rapidement devant son aîné, lui lançant un vague bonjour et marmonnant quelques malédictions à son encontre pour l'avoir envoyer seul aux courses. Quand tout fût en ordre, il retourna au salon, une glace à la main et son débardeur dans l'autre.

«** Je supporte plus cette chaleur…** » Murmura-t-il avant de se baisser pour attraper la télécommande gisant au sol, offrant ainsi son fessier galbé et musclé au propriétaire de la boutique. Ce dernier faillit en faire tomber son magazine avant de se forcer à y reporter son attention, refoulant un nouveau flot de pensées déplacées. C'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour avoir une érection. Mais son calvaire commençait à peine car Nero prit place sur la banquette, s'y étalant de tout son long. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue venir lécher le peu de glace à la vanille ayant coulé sur sa main avant de prendre en bouche la partie supérieur de son cône. La fraîcheur de sa friandise lui arracha un petit gémissement de plaisir. Depuis toujours, les glaces étaient son péché mignon et il ne s'en lassait pas. Il sentit alors une goutte fraîche sur son torse et, avant qu'elle ne débute une dangereuse descente, il la nettoya du bout de son index. Il suça alors avidement son doigt avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision, ignorant les répercussions de son attitude. Cette nuit-là, étendu sur son lit les yeux et la tête pleine de visions de Nero dans des positions toutes les plus compromettantes que les autres, Dante caressait son érection à travers son boxer, tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne laisser filtrer aucun son. Son geste était lent, peut-être trop dépit du désir qu'il le rongeait depuis plusieurs semaines, et il ne tarda pas à glisser une main dans son dernier vêtement. Ses doigts quelques peux calleux et sa paume enserrèrent alors son sexe brûlant et un soupir lui échappa. Il exécuta quelques lents va et vient sur son membre avant de se résoudre à utiliser du lubrifiant. Il reprit ensuite ses caresses, allant tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement. De son autre main, il vint saisir ses testicules, les faisant doucement rouler entre ses doigts. Il continua ainsi son manège, se souciant à peine de ce que pouvait laisser échapper ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que le souffle brûlant de Nero ne vienne chatouiller sa joue. Il se crispa alors, comme paralysé par le fait que le jeune homme l'ai découvert dans une si gênante situation. L'adolescent émit alors un petit rire avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il dégagea ensuite une mèche de cheveux du visage de son aîné.

«** Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes déjà ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide…**

-** Nero, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** »

Mais l'adolescent coupa court aux interrogations de son partenaire en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de venir mordiller sa lippe inférieur, lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement. Dante entrouvrît ses lèvres et la langue de son homologue vint titiller la sienne. Chacun découvrait les saveurs de l'autre, se délectant de ce plaisir qu'ils s'étaient refusé depuis si longtemps déjà. Nero y mît cependant fin, préférant embraser de tendres baisers le cou de son futur amant. Ce dernier laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps du jeune homme, l'une se glissant sous son débardeur pour pincer un téton tandis que l'autre traçait d'invisibles arabesques sur sa peau. Les lèvres du cadet continuèrent leur dangereuse descente jusqu'à l'entre jambe du chasseur de démon, laissant dans leur sillage une traînée humide et quelques morsures. Dante se redressa alors et entreprît de déshabiller à son tour le jeune homme. A présent en tenue d'Adam, l'adolescent prit place entre les cuisses de son amant et se pencha afin de donner un hésitant coup de langue à la virilité fièrement dressée devant lui. Il prit l'extrémité du sexe de son amant entre ses lèvres et le suçota timidement, encouragé par la douce caresse et le regard bienveillant, quoique voilé par le désir, de son aîné. Malgré l'assurance qu'il affichait, Nero restait néanmoins un novice face à cet homme pour qu'il y nourrissait depuis leur première rencontre un certain désir ; désir refoulé dans un premier temps puis apprivoisé. Laissant ce dit- désir dicter ses actes, le jeune homme laissa le pénis de son amant franchir d'avantage la barrière de ses lèvres. Insatisfait par la lenteur des gestes de son cadet, Dante appuya sur sa nuque, se forçant ainsi un passage dans la cavité buccale de son amant. La chaleur et l'étroitesse dans lesquelles était plongé son membre lui arrachèrent un gémissement avant qu'il n'entremêle ses doigts aux mèches soyeuses de Nero. Il força ainsi ce dernier à s'adapter aux va-et-vient incessants du sexe de son amant. Au début figé par la surprise et l'impuissance face à la poigne de fer de son amant, l'adolescent se laissa peu à peu aller tandis que l'une de ses mains venait se glisser entre ses jambes afin de saisir son érection. Un gémissement, quoi qu'étouffé par le sexe de Dante, lui échappa et il entreprit quelques caresses sur son membre. Sentant sa propre jouissance assez proche, l'aîné stoppa le rythme effréné de ses hanches et releva la tête de son amant afin de l'attirer sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau en un baiser brûlant. Dante glissa une main dans la chute de reins de son amant et l'autre entre ses omoplates avant de l'allonger sur les draps frais. Le baiser prit fin. Le chasseur de démons en profita alors pour attraper le lubrifiant abandonné plus tôt afin d'en embaumé ses doigts. Nero regarda la main disparaître entre ses cuisses avec une certaine appréhension. Un frisson le parcouru quand Dante pressa ses doigts froids contre l'intimité de l'adolescent. Bientôt, il le pénétra d'un doigt et débuta de doux va-et-vient en lui, s'imaginant déjà plonger dans cet anneau de chairs brûlantes et palpitantes. Un doigt devint rapidement deux puis trois, et Nero n'était plus qu'une masse fiévreuse et haletante sous les attentions de son amant.

« **Dante... **

- **Oui…** »

Dante remplaça alors ses doigts par son sexe, s'immisçant lentement dans l'intimité de son cadet. Ce dernier, dont l'une des mains s'agrippait aux draps et l'autre à l'avant-bras de son amant, osait à peine respirer, submergé par les sensations. La douleur s'emparait de ses chairs lui arracha par la même occasion une plainte qui freina les ardeurs de Dante. Ce dernier se baissa afin de déposer quelques baisers sur le torse de son amant, afin de l'apaiser et l'inciter à se détendre. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent lentement vers son téton qu'il mordilla tendrement avant de le lécher, arrachant un gémissement et un frisson au jeune homme, avant de débuter de doux va et vient. Sous le corps de Dante, Nero tremblait, assaillit par un plaisir nouveau et plus violent que celui procuré lorsqu'il s'occupait lui-même de son « cas ». L'aîné se saisit d'une des mains de son amant et accéléra par la même occasion le rythme de leur étreinte, au départ tendre et maintenant passionnée. Sous les assauts puissants du chasseur de démons, l'adolescent exprimait sans gêne son plaisir, serrant la main de son amant d'une et griffant son dos de l'autre tandis qu'il murmurait son nom tel une litanie, une supplication. Dante avait rêvé de cet instant des milliers de fois et ne perdrait aucune occasion de reproduire à la lettre son fantasme. Il se saisit des hanches de l'adolescent et se retira avant de les faire rouler, se retrouvant allonger sur le dos, son amant au-dessus de lui.

« **Chevauche-moi…** »

Le visage aussi brûlant que celui de l'aîné, Nero hocha simplement la tête avant de s'empaler sur son sexe. Il rejeta alors sa tête en arrière et gémit le nom du chasseur de démons tout en reprenant leur cadence précédente. Les mains posées sur le torse luisant de Dante, l'adolescent présentait son corps brûlant, humide et assailli par le plaisir procuré par l'acte. La jouissance ne tardant pas, Nero se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant avant de jouir entre leurs torses. Dante le rejoignît quelques instants plus tard. A bout de souffle, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le lit avant d'être aussitôt entouré par les bras de son ainé. Un sourire aux lèvres, Dante vint humer le doux parfum émanant de la chevelure immaculée de son cadet.

« **Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet.**

– **Calme ta joie, vieux débris, je suis juste venu te donner un coup de mains.** »

Dante rit légèrement avant d'embrasser tendrement Nero.

«** Bizarre…J'avais presque l'intention que tu avais plus besoin que moi.**

– **Tais-toi ou tu risques de perdre tes bijoux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.**

–** Tu les regretterais trop.**

– **Chut. Et dors.** »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Nero se blottit d'avantage entre les bras de son chasseur de démons.

**F I N**


End file.
